


Very Merry

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Definitely not AoS, Domestic, Inappropriate Use Of Christmas Candy, Jossed, M/M, Object Penetration, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil spend a relaxing afternoon at home in late December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Object Penetration

It was a lazy quiet Sunday afternoon in late December, a few days after Christmas. The Avengers had been called out on December 24th to deal with a horde of mechanical elves that had escaped from an experimental toy manufacturer - the singing songs, turning somersaults and clapping part of their programming was fine, but the 'hugging' protocols needed work, to the detriment of several 7th avenue fire hydrants and most of the Macy's window display. Luckily, things had been quiet since then.

Phil and Clint were lounging on the sofa, each with their StarkPads, each reading one of their Christmas gift books. Phil's was an illustrated history of Chevrolet Motor Company, and Clint's was a survey of the bows and archery techniques of several different African tribes, pre- and post-colonization. Phil was sitting in the corner of the sofa, and Clint was stretched out along its length with his head supported on Phil's thigh. Phil was absently stroking his hand through Clint's hair as he read. Clint was sucking on a thick, round stick of peppermint candy that been in his Christmas stocking.

Even though his eyes never left his StarkPad, Clint could tell that Phil was glancing down at him every so often. After a while, he realized that these glances were timed to him sucking particularly deeply on the stick of peppermint. This, of course gave him ideas. He began to pay less attention to his reading and more to his treat. He drew it out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the end. He pursed his lips around it and bobbed it in and out of his mouth. He sucked on it and made a very small sound of enjoyment. He did these things occasionally, not often enough to be too obvious, but if Phil was watching him, the message would be clear.

Phil, however, knew Clint's tactics much too well to fall for them immediately. Phil had some self control after all, even when Clint's mouth was a scant six inches from his dick fellating a stick of candy. So Phil ignored the growing heat in his groin as Clint swirled his tongue around the stick of peppermint again, and continued to slide his fingers through Clint's hair. If, occasionally, at the end of a stroke, his fingers tightened just a little, adding a tiny bit of a tug, well, that was just because his attention was engaged in his reading.

Clint grinned around his candy as he felt the tug in his hair. He knew it meant he not only had Phil's attention, but that Phil was in a playful mood. The parameters of the game seemed to be, so far, that neither of them was going to acknowledge that they were playing. Clint upped the stakes.

Phil's control was good, but not good enough to stop his dick from twitching and starting to fill when Clint tipped his head back a bit and slowly slid the entire stick of peppermint into his mouth, holding onto just the end, and then with obscenely pursed lips, slid it slowly all the way out, letting it make a little sucking and popping sound as Clint released it. Phil did however, pretend to completely ignore the demonstration. Phil's dick, on the other hand, started nudging Clint in the back of the head.

Clint pretended to ignore it, going back to his reading and sucking industriously on the end of the peppermint, twirling it in his mouth so that it started to form a pointed end. If he occasionally shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa that just happened to mean he rubbed his temple into Phil's crotch a little, well that was what snuggling with your husband on the sofa on a Sunday afternoon was all about.

Phil retaliated by sliding his fingers down through Clint's hair and along behind his ear to the edge of his jaw. Phil's fingers rested lightly on Clint's jaw while his thumb delicately brushed a spot just at the join of his neck. A spot that Clint liked to have kissed, licked, sucked, and bitten. A spot that, in fact, still showed a slight bruise from Phil's enthusiastic lips and teeth. 

A shiver went through Clint as Phil stroked the spot on his neck, and then slid his hand back into Clint's hair, stroking and then tugging slightly in a way that drove Clint crazy. Clint abandoned any pretense of reading and put his StarkPad down. He shifted up a little on the sofa and started to nuzzle the crotch of Phil's trousers, and the hard length behind them, with the side of his face. At the same time, he still had the damn stick of peppermint in his mouth, licking and sucking it and now pumping it in and out like a porn star. 

Phil gave a tiny thrust of his hips and disguised it as shifting on the sofa, sliding down a couple of inches and letting his legs splay open further. Clint looked up from his lap and grinned around the candy.

"Would you like something else to suck on?" Phil asked, closing his fist in Clint's hair and tugging a little harder.

"You have something in mind?" Clint asked, then nuzzled Phil's dick again through his trousers.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Phil reached for his fly and Clint took the opportunity to turn over onto his side and wrap one arm over Phil's thigh, so that he would have both hands free. Phil slid his pants and underwear down to his knees, and Clint nosed his balls, drawing a moan from Phil and then a grunt as the peppermint stick in Clint's mouth jabbed him in the thigh.

"You done with that thing?" Phil asked.

"Nope. Not nearly." Clint took the stick of peppermint out of his mouth and used the pointed tip to draw a wet, sticky line up the underside of Phil's hard dick.

"You're going to get my dick all sticky." They both knew it wasn't a real objection.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll clean it off." Clint demonstrated by licking up the trail he had previously made. Phil retaliated by slipping his hand under Clint's t-shirt and lightly pinching one of his nipples.

"You know that's only going to encourage me."

"I was counting on it."

Clint went to town, now nuzzling Phil's balls with his nose, now drawing lazy spirals up the sides of his dick with the candy and them following them with his tongue, now sucking on both Phil's dick and the peppermint at the same time. Phil had one hand in Clint's hair and the other on his chest, rubbing and pinching his sensitive nipples, and making Clint moan around his dick.

Clint wasn’t done teasing, though. He used one hand to hold Phil's dick steady and the other to draw squiggly patterns on the head with the tip of the peppermint stick. Phil leaked a drop of clear fluid and Clint dragged the candy through it, spreading it around like paint before lapping it up with the tip of his tongue. It shouldn't have been such a turn on, but Phil was watching through half-lidded eyes getting more and more aroused, and, consequently leaking more. This time Clint swirled the pointed end of the stick of candy through the drops, circling and circling the tip of Phil's dick, teasing it, and then dipping just slightly into the slit. Phil gasped, and Clint went perfectly still, waiting. 

Phil let out a long breath and said, "Be very gentle."

Clint looked up into Phil's eyes, "I will." He drew the end of the peppermint stick out and grinned as he sucked it into his mouth, licking the salty pre-come off it, and swirling his tongue around it again and again. Then he leaned in and licked a wet sticky stripe up the length of Phil's dick, before going back to drawing meandering trails of stickiness on the head. Once more, he swirled the candy in the drops of fluid at the tip, and then gently prodded the wet slit with the pointed tip of the peppermint stick. This time Phil watched, fascinated, breathing through the strange sensations with his hand fisted tight in Clint's hair.

This time when Clint had sucked the candy clean, Phil guided Clint's mouth to his dick.

"Suck me Clint. Make me come." 

Clint grinned and wrapped his lips around Phil's hard leaking dick, tasting faint traces of peppermint as he wrapped his tongue around the hot length and sucked expertly, pulling hard the way he knew Phil liked best. It didn't take very long before Phil was gasping and swearing and jerking and coming in his mouth. Clint swallowed and released his softening dick, then lay his head back in Phil's lap and grinned up at him. 

"That was fun."

"I'm going to be blushing at candy canes for the rest of my life," said Phil.

"Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
